I'm Pregnant
by maemae123
Summary: collection of stories from pregnant couples in harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Lily POV

I had been feeling sick all week long and was starting to be very nervous. I had a strange suspicion and I need to check. I then apparated in to a muggle town and walked into the store. After I had checked out more than enough tests I went back to James and my flat. I came out of the bathroom and waited 5 minutes. I took a deep breath and walked in. All 6 tests said positive... I was pregnant! I was going to be a mother and James was going to be the dad. I wanted to be a mom, but not now. I didn't want to bring a baby into the world in the middle of the war.

"I'm home" James announced interrupting my thoughts.

"I'll be down in a second," I said while wiping the tears from my cheeks. I realized that I hadn't made breakfast yet. I hurried down the stairs and found James sitting at the table ready The Daily Prophet. I went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" I asked as I started making supper for us.

"Same old job, different day," he said with a laugh, "Sirius was going on about how he and Marlene were moving in to their own flat together later this week" I laughed.

"It's about time that something happens, they've been dating since our Hogwarts days, and I thought they'd be getting married by now." I told him "Get over here and help me make your supper James!" He laughed and happily responded by getting the pots out from the cupboard. We laughed and talked about our day while making our favorite dinner, paella valenciana and sticky buns for dessert. After we had finished eating our supper I contemplated telling James about the pregnancy when he suddenly said.

"You have a bun in the oven" I froze and my face flushed.

"H-h-how did you know, I just learned I was pregnant about two hours ago? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean for this to happen" I kept rattling on. James finally stopped my talking.

"What are you talking about Lils I was talking about your sticky buns…" James mouth became an O shape as he realized what she was talking about. "Oh my God, I'm going to be a dad!" he lifted me up into the air and spun me around in a circle. "We are going to be parents" he whispered excitedly.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"I love you and this baby, how could I be mad?" he said and kissed me happily and for that moment I forgot about all of my worries.


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene POV

"I'm pregnant," I said blatantly. I thought being flat out and telling him would be the best approach. I waited nervously for his reaction judging his facial expressions carefully, but he had none.

"Are you serious?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"No, you are," she said "and I thought you'd be happier that we were having a baby but I guess I thought wrong!" I yelled tearing up a bit. He didn't want this baby; he might not even want me anymore.

"I love you Mar, you know that and you know that it might take me a while to get used to the idea of a little Sirius coming into the world" he said. I hugged him and reassured him about being a dad.

_2 months later_

Sirius POV

I was so excited about my baby that Marlene was carrying. We were sitting in our flat thinking about baby names.

"Do you want to name it after a star or constellation?" Marlene asked. I sighed I may hate my family but it would be nice to keep the tradition.

"Yeah, I do- I mean if your okay with it" I said.

"Of course!" Marlene said "why would I have brought it up it I didn't?" she laughed. She waved her wand and summoned her book of stars.

"How about Gemini?" I said picking the first name I saw.

"Definitely not" Marlene denied quickly. She looked through the booked and named more but none seemed to be quite right. I took the book again and found some that I liked.

"Hercules, Cassiopeia, Perseus-"I rambled off.

"Hold up I like that Perseus for a boy and Cassiopeia for a girl!" Mar exclaimed.

"Perfect and for nicknames we could call it Percy or Cassie" I said

"Sounds perfect" She smiled and gave me a gentle kiss.

_1 month later_

Sirius POV

I woke up to the sound of Marlene sobbing and screaming. I woke up startled and saw that the bed sheets were soaked in blood. Many thoughts ran through my head at once. But primarily I was just worried about the most important person in the world to me, Marlene.

"Marlene, what's wrong?" I asked franticly "What happened?" I asked once more. "McKinnon! Snap out of it! What happened?" I yelled

"M-my baby." She choked out. "Take me to St. Mungos, I-I need a healer." She sobbed. I apparated us in to the hospital, and right away the healers took her in a wheelchair away from me. I sat down outside of the room waiting.

"Sirius," I heard one of the healers say.

"Yes, that's me, how is Marlene, is the baby okay, what's happening?" I asked all very quickly desperate for information.

"Miss McKinnon is doing well, and I'm sorry to tell you that she-she had a miscarriage," he stated sadly.

As soon as I heard that my world came crashing down. Miscarriage. _Miscarriage_. The horrible word seemed as if someone had hit repeat. I went into the room to talk with my Marlene.

"I'm so sorry Siri it's my entire fault," she said her voice cracking horrendously.

"Of course it's not your fault; you couldn't have prevented it if you had tried." I said trying to stay strong and sooth her.

"The doctor told me it was a g-girl," she said breaking out into tears once more. I picture the my baby girl looking exactly like my beautiful Marlene images of what could've been flashed through my mind. Her first year at Hogwarts, her first boyfriend that Id have to scare off, her first heartbreak, and her graduating from Hogwarts.

"Rest well young Cassiopeia for you have never seen the light but have already touched our hearts"

_Future-Right before Sirius dies_

I visited their graves often, whenever the reality of the war was too much. Marlene's and my little Cassie's. I wish I could see their faces. On Marlene's grave it read

_You never said you're leaving,_

_You never said goodbye,_

_You were gone before I knew it,_

_And only God knows why._

I read on my baby's tombstone the poem Marlene and I had chosen,

"_The world may never notice_

_If a rosebud doesn't bloom_

_Or even pause to wonder if the petals fall too soon_

_But every life that ever forms_

_Or ever comes to be_

_Touches the world_

_In some small way for all eternity_

_The little one we longed for_

_Was swiftly here and gone_

_But the love that was then planted_

_Is a light that still shines on_

_And though our arms are empty_

_Our hearts know what to do_

_Every beating of our heart says_

_We will remember you."_

I read these words and go off with the Order of the Pheonix.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly POV

I won't lie. I'm extremely nervous; Arthur and I are going to see a healer at St. Mungos. I was 19 weeks pregnant and was anxiously waiting to find out the gender of my newest baby. I had five troublesome boys already and was praying for a little girl. My first child is William or as most people call him Bill, is 10 years old and is very anxious to enter Hogwarts. Charles or Charlie is 6 and already has a knack for flying on his broom. Percy is 4 and has never been much trouble if anything he is a bit bossy to his brothers and helps keep them in line. Fred and George are already mischievous at the age of 2 though hopefully it is just a phase. We were walking into the hospital and I was keeping an eye on the twin tyrants for any signs of mischief, but they were just walking along and looking at all the people around the hospital. I sat in the waiting room trying to keep the rest of the Weasley clan in order while waiting for the doctor.

"Molly Weasley" a nurse called out.

"Right here," I said "Come along kids," I said in a hushed voice to my children. We walked down the hall into the room where I sat for the doctor.  
"I'm here!" my husband rushed in and apologized to the doctor. "Sorry, the Minister didn't let me go till now" he whispered in my ear and gave me a peck on my cheek. I sat and the doctor put the cold gel onto my stomach. She used the scanner and the image came onto the screen.

"Hi Molly, are you nervous?" My healer, a nice woman I had gotten to know well, named Elle asked.

"Always am." I stated. She chuckled quietly and said "well everything is looking good and did you want to know the sex of the baby today?"

"Yes" I said nervously. There were so many emotions going through me at this moment, I wanted to have that little girl.

"It's a… boy! Congratulations" She said with a bright smile. On the outside I was grinning but inside my heart sunk into my stomach. Another boy, 6 boys. I can't help feeling as though it was my fault, was it my fault, why couldn't I have a girl? I would undoubtedly love this child as I loved my others, but that can't change the fact that inside I desperately wanted a girl.

A/N: It's not my best work but I really wanted to try Molly's POV


End file.
